


Desperate times call for desperate measures.

by skyblue993



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Connor hates horror movies, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Persuasion techniques
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: The Conjuring is coming out in theaters soon and Jude's willing to use every trick up his sleeve to convince Connor to take him to the movies.





	

Jude has everything he's always dreamed of since the first day of high school. Good grades, a hot boyfriend (who also has many, _many_ other qualities than his appearance, of course.) and everyone likes him, which, he knows it's mostly due to his social status as most popular kid's boyfriend but still; At least no one is throwing his books into the trash can anymore. Or slam his body against the locker. Or throwing banana's peels on his car's windshield.

Anyway, yeah, maybe Connor Stevens taking him under his wings had a relevant impact on people's increasing level of tolerance towards him, but hell. He's not gonna complain.

  
Jude flinches a little bit when someone wraps his arms around his waist, then he immediately relaxes into the stranger's arms as soon as he hears a soft feather voice whispering into his ear, "I missed you, this morning." and he can rightfully feel how much Connor missed him.

It causes his cheeks to flush pink, grimacing at the missed opportunity.

"I know.." Jude sighs, brushing his finger along the outline of Connor's wrist. Callie's been coming home for college and they decided to go to his parent's favorite restaurant to celebrate the special occurrence, leaving no choice to Jude but cancel his plans with Connor's that involved having the whole house to themselves.. "I'm sorry.."

Connor presses his lips behind his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine as he whispers, "Well, my parents won't be home till late. Do you want to come over and make it up to me?"

Jude turns around in his arms, lacing his arms around his neck. His expression breaking into the most blinding smile at the fondness look into Connor's eyes, along with a glimpse of mischief.

Jude doesn't need to be told twice, he kisses him, closing his eyes at the mewling noise leaving Connor's lips, the moment he tries to deepen the kiss, showing Connor how bad he wants, indeed, to make it up to him. Jude can't help but smile against his lips the moment he tangles his hand into his hair, pulling a little bit as he angles his head just good, just right, leaving the both of them breathless and aching for more.

Jude's eyes are still shut when Connor pulls away from him, his breath short and uneven as he breathes, "I think we should save some breath for later.."

His eyes slowly flutter open when he feels a warm hand coming to rest on his cheek, his eyes locking with Connor, dark and almost dilated before flickering down to his lips, red and swollen with kisses. The sight is enough to make him ache for more. He's about to dive back in when the sound of the bell ringing serves as a cold shower to blow off the steam of the moment. That's probably for the best, Jude thinks with a heavy heart. He's not that keen to put up with his mama's whole 'You can't make out in the hallways' speech which lately he's been hearing more and more frequently.

"Can't wait." Connor beams.

Jude curses under his breath and Connor laughs as he perfectly knows the reason of it. Thing is.. Connor's smile, Jesus. It's like Jude's biggest kryptonite. It makes him feel warm all over, incapacitated to form a logic sentence. It should be illicit for Connor to smile like that. Jude told him once.

Connor raised an eyebrow but he didn't dare to object. Mostly because he was unsure about where the hell did that come from, so he just hummed softly, encouraging Jude to elaborate, which he did, in the end, leaving Connor's as equally jaw-slabbed and flattered.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ you two.. could you get a room?"  Taylor's _nails on chalkboard_ voice coming from behind them, literally popped out of nowhere, makes them both turn back to reality. "I swear I'll crawl my eyes out with my car keys one of these days.."

"I'd be happy to make all these disgusted noises when you'll suck face with your boyfriend.." Connor retorts with a smirk on his face.

"I will not suck faces with him in the school's building!" Taylor squeaks, his foot tapping lightly against the floor like he's impatient to get her hands on Jude.

Jude honestly has enough of their back and fourths, already. Besides, It's not like Taylor is Virgin Mary herself descended to Earth and he can't bring himself to keeps that thought to himself, this time.

"You never showed any problems in sucking guys off in the janitor closet, though.." Jude's mostly talking to himself but Taylor hears him anyway, her eyes go wide with embarrassment as her face turns completely crimson. She throws a quickly concerned look to Connor's face, who looks like he's having the time of his life but still having the decency and tactfulness to refraining himself from commenting any further.

“Jude! I told you that in confidence!” Taylor hisses through gritted teeth, her face scrunching in a wince of humiliation and embarrassment.

“To be fair Jack Miller has already spread the news..” Connor chimes in.

Taylor's dilated eyes flick to Connor's face, “Excuse me?” and then she storms off, with arms crossed against her chest muttering under her voice, “I'm going to fucking kill him!”

“Come on, baby." Jude can't bring himself to not smile like a complete pot head as he intertwines their fingers together. "Let's go home."

Throughout the whole ride from their school to Connor's house, Connor's been popping a boner in his pants.  
Reason? Jude's hand glued to his crotch.

"Can you not?"

Jude huffs a laugh because he knows how much his hand trailing, with apparent innocence, to his thigh is distracting him from his driving.

"I'm not doing anything.." He retorts innocently.

"Of course you're not." Connor snorts, throwing a quick glance from the corner of his eye at the shit head smirking at the groans of despair escaping Connor's lips.

 

Jude loves coming over to Connor's house at any day of the week, but Friday is like it's absolute favorite for several reasons. Well, for starters there's no school on Saturday so they spend the whole night watching movies and eating junk food snuggled against each other on the couch.

Jude's usually the little spoon so he gets to spend the whole movie with Connor's boner hardening against his ass, then, between the first and the second movie they usually allow themselves a small pause filled with a make out session in between and then hop to the third movie! Thing is.. they've been together for almost two years now and got to watch hundreds of movies, comic ones, sappy ones, animated ones, anything but Jude's favorite. _Horror movies._

He's only ever convinced Connor to sit through one of those after giving him a blowjob for the first time. Maybe Connor was too drunk on arousal to even realize what Jude was even suggesting to him, anyway. Connor spent the whole movie hiding his face into Jude's hair, occasionally lifting his hand to his eyes and although he _scarcely_ watched the ending credits part, Connor woke up in the middle of the night during their sleepover and demanded Jude to escort him to the bathroom.

 

_Jude blinked in the darkness of the room, met by this dark shadow hovering above him in his bed._

_"You have to take me to the bathroom.” Connor's voice was raspy from sleep but firm, demanding, basically admitting no objections._

“ _It's the door next to my room.” Jude yawned, “You know the way.”_

“ _No.” Connor told him, dragging him out of bed by his wrist. “I was still under the effect of the blowjob and you seized the opportunity to make me watch that movie, now you escort me to the bathroom.”_

So yeah, Jude learned the lesson. No more horror movies screening during their sleepovers. He's been able to live without it, anyway. He loves Connor too much to fight over some stupid, futile thing as horror movies.

But that was before the trailer of "The Conjuring " came out.

Jude honestly started going desperate to find someone who was willing to sit through the whole movie and he really, really didn't want to give up on the screening or watching it in bad quality on his laptop. Everyone knows that watching horror movies at theaters is the real experience! So the only person that, despite has the tendency to shit his pants throughout the whole movie, would consider-- after maybe working him up, a little bit-- to make Jude's wish come true, is Connor.

Jude knows what he's about to pull himself into. 

That's why he starts mentioning the movie _weeks_ before the release date.

They've been laying on Connor's bed after a heavy post homework makeout session and Jude's waiting for the right moment to bring up the movie. His hand just casually starts brushing over Connor's bulge as he begins to say, "So many good movies are coming out, lately."

Connor's clearly too preoccupied in following the motion of Jude's hand roaming with fake innocent back and forth over his clad dick to get the allusion behind Jude's words.

"Yeah?" Jude smirks against his chest when he hears Connor's voice suddenly getting a bit raspy, almost breathless. Connor's fingers start brushing over his hair almost absent-mindedly as he asks, "Something good?"

Jude's hand cups his cock through the rough pattern of his jeans, eliciting a short intake of breath out of Connor's dry lips. "Yeah, there might be something worth watching.."

Connor's hips buck up when Jude's hand gives a soft squeeze to his erection, getting hard beneath his touch. 

"Like what?" 

There we go. Jude thinks with a smirk on his face as he shifts on his stomach. He cups Connor's cheeks with both hands and leans in to kiss him on his lips. Connor maneuvers him by his hips in a sitting position so that Jude can straddle his lower stomach. 

"I was thinking.." Jude tells him quietly before leaning back in, kissing his lips and caressing his hair, "That there's this amazing movie that's going to be released soon." 

Connor hums under his breath, lacing his fingers into Jude's hair and pulling at softly when Jude's lips start nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck, clearly determined to make Connor melt in a puddle before he can even say, No.

"What is that called?" Connor moans at the blissful sensation of Jude's teeth grazing over his neck, sucking bites. 

"I.. huh, I don't really recall the name because I was so focused on watching the trailer..." Jude tells him in his ear, before taking his lobe into his mouth. Connor, of course, shivers at the way Jude's licking and sucking on one of his most sensitive parts. His eyes flutter shut as he tugs at Jude's hair harder, softly moaning his name.

"But it's like science-fiction." Well, that's the _closest_ he could get to the truth.

"Nerve-cracking tension, abandoned house, you know all that shit. You're going to love it."  Jude seriously throws it there, tugging at the collar of Connor's shirt so to be able to work his mouth over a major expanse of skin, Connor tilts his head to the side, clearly enticed by the sweet premise of Jude's lips worshipping every inch of his aching skin, murmuring a soft, “As long as it's not any of that horror shit, I'm on board.”

Jude tries to not let Connor feel how tense he goes at those words because dammit, he'll have to warm Connor up way more before he'll finally knuckle under Jude's request.

“I need to bring out the heavy weapons.” He thinks as he laces his mouth to Connor's neck, causing the boy to make a soft noise in his hear, rolling his hips as to chase the friction. Jude smirks at the gesture, thinking "I know exactly how to use them.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :D


End file.
